Shaman King Fanfiction
by Levi13
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY NOR THE ORIGINAL PLOT LINE. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OC AND THE FICTION PLOT. I have been watching shaman king for the past few days and was inspired to write my very own fanfiction. The story still follows the original plot but with a few slight changes.
1. Chapter 1: New Encounter

Chapter 1: New Encounter

Morty: [Yoh and the guys just finished the first round of the Shaman tournament and a few days from now, they'll be flying off to Dobie village. Just in case you don't know, that's where the second rounds going to be and sadly for me… There's an only Shaman rule and I won't be able to go with the guys.]

Morty: *Sigh*…

Ryu: What is the problem, little man? *places elbow on the table and leans forward a bit*

Morty: It's just that… You guys are leaving and I can't go with you… *head hungs low*

Trey: Hey… It's not like we're gonna set up shop there. We'll be right back once the second round's over. Right, Ryu?

Ryu: That is correct. We will be coming back as soon as we are victorious. Isn't that right boss? …. Boss?

Yoh: … *dozes off and almost falls out of balance* Huh…? What…?

Trey: *slams foot on the table* would you pay attention!? We're trying to cheer up Morty here!

Yoh: Oh… *laughs awkwardly* Sorry guys, I guess I dozed off there.

Trey: *calms down and sits* Dude, you really have to stop sleeping with your eyes open. It's… Creepy.

Morty: *Smiles a bit and sighs* It's going to be real lonely here when you guys aren't around… I guess I should really find a new hobby…

*Everyone looks at Morty with concern*

Yoh: Hey, cheer up Morty. We've still got a few days to go… Let's make the most out if. *grins*

*Ryu and Trey nods in agreement*

Morty: Mm… *laughs a bit* you're right. There's no use in mopping around.

Yoh: That's the spirit! Hehehe.

Morty: [We were all hanging out in a café and after we were done with our shakes and deserts… We walked out and started to talk about where we'd hang out and kill some time before going home. Instead of actually going to a certain place, we agreed to just walk around the neighbourhood. We joked around, talked about our past experiences… It was fun! Well… Until we walked near the park.]

*Everybody stops in their tracks*

Morty: *walks a bit farther than the others and stopped in his tracks shortly after* what's the matter, guys?

Trey: Did you guys feel that? *turns head to look at the park*

Yoh: Yeah, you bet it did. *follows Treys line of sight*

Ryu: I can sense a strong power coming from the Shadows…

Morty: Shadows…? *blinks and then panics a bit* you don't think we're being followed, do you?

Yoh: No. It's something else. Let's check it out. *Grins and walks towards the park and into the forest*

*Ryu and Trey follow*

Morty: Ah! Hey guys! Wait up! *runs to catch up with them*

Morty: [As we approached the far end of the forest, someone was having a fight. More specifically… A Shaman fight.]

Morty: Woah! Would you look at that… *eyes widen in amazement*

Trey: Wow… That dudes got style. Hm? *notices something* Check it out Yoh, he's using a Katana same as you.

Yoh: Yeah, you're right. *pays more attention and eyes widen* Hey… Aren't those… *Finally realizes what the dude was up against* Aren't those the Tao Zombie Dolls?

Trey and Ryu: Huh? *looks closer… As soon as they realized, they panicked* You're right! And there are Eight of them!

Morty: But I thought they already hand an agreement with Len?

Yoh: I think this time it's not Len… It's… Him.

Morty: [Watching the match closely, every one of us could tell that the guy was running out of Furyoku.]

?: …! *tumbles down on the ground, wounded and almost out of energy*

Trey, Ryu, Morty and Yoh: *Gasps!*

Trey: We have to help, him! Cory!

Cory: rrrruuuu~

Trey: Into the snow board!

Ryu: Trey is right! Tokageroh! Into the Wooden sword!

Yoh: Eight against one isn't fair. Amidamaru! Into the sword!

Morty: [Before the zombie dolls could land their last blow on him, Trey, Yoh and Ryu were able to knock them all back. I ran to the guys side and placed my hand on his shoulder]

Morty: It's okay, we're here to help. *I looked closely at his face and then realized something* Huh…? Wait… You're a…

Yoh: Phew! *laughs* that was some work out!

Trey: You can say that again! Feels good to kick some butt before bed time!

Ryu: Hmm… *chuckles* Yes it feels quite nice to get some exercise in the evening.

Yoh: *laughs and then sheathes sword*

Amidamaru: Yoh, looks like he's really injured.

Yoh: Hey buddy, you okay? *walks towards him*

Morty: Uh… Yoh… I don't think… He's a he…

Yoh: Hm?

Trey: What're you talking about, Morty?

Morty: [The person who we thought was a he… Turned out to be…]

Morty: *Pulls back the hair covering the persons face* He's a… She…

Yoh, Trey and Ryu: WHAT!?

Morty: And looks like she's out cold… She really took a beating with those guys… I wonder how long she'd been fighting…

Yoh: We should take her home. *grins*

Trey: Are you serious, dude? I mean… She might be trouble.

Ryu: *Already has the girl in his arms, carrying her with heart shaped eyes* we can't just leave a lady here, injured and defenceless. I am sure that she is harmless.

Morty: *sweatdrop*… Oh, Ryu… *laughs awkwardly* But, he does have a point.

Morty: [We were about to leave when a big black wolf spirit with a fire mane and flaming tail appeared in front of us, growling]

Trey: Woah! Is this her guardian ghost? It's huge! *steps back a bit*

Morty: M-maybe we should just leave her here… *laughs nervously*

Yoh: Hey, come on guys. This little guy here…

Trey, Ryu, Morty: LITTLE!?

Yoh: *grins* must be really scared. I'm sure it's just trying to protect its friend. *walks up to the spirit*

Morty: Ooh… Be careful, Yoh…

Yoh: Hey, little guy. *raises hand to greet the wolf*

Trey: *sweatdrops* Uh, dude… It's bigger than you…

Morty: Shush, Trey!

Yoh: We're just trying to help. So you really don't have to worry about you friend here.

Wolf Ghost: *growls*…

Amidamaru: It doesn't sound convinced, Yoh.

Yoh: Mm… Well, it's worth a try. *grins*

Amidamaru: What are you going to do?

Yoh: Hey… Take it easy. *walks closer to the wolf.*

Wolf Ghost: *Growls and stands its ground*

Yoh: *reaches out for the ghost and pats it*

Wolf Ghost: …! *by reflex bites Yoh's arm*

Trey, Ryo, Morty, Amidamaru: YOH!

Yoh: *winces in pain* It's okay guys… It's okay… *looks back at the Wolf* See…? I promise we won't do anything to hurt her…

Wolf Ghost: …?...

Yoh: *grins* Trust me.

Wolf Ghost: … *hesitantly let's go of Yoh's arm and slowly turns into a small fluffy little wolf*

Morty: *runs to Yoh's side* Are you okay, Yoh? *voice filled with concern*

Yoh: I'm fine. *grins and picks up the little ghost Wolf* let's bring them home. She needs to be treated.

Morty: Wh… What about Anna? Are you sure she wouldn't mind?

Yoh: Hehehe, Don't worry. I'm sure she's willing to help out.

Morty: [A few minutes later we finally arrived home and as predicted…]

Anna: No, means no.

Yoh: But Anna…

Anna: Yoh, I can't have you bringing every lost soul into this house. She could be trouble. She could even sabotage your chances of getting into Dobie Village and look at what happened to your arm.

Yoh: We still have a few days before leaving; can't she rest here for a while?

Trey: Yeah, Anna. She's seriously injured and if we leave her out in the cold, who knows what could happen.

Anna: … *looks at the girl over her shoulder who was still being carried by Ryu… She then turns around and crosses her arms.* Fine.

*Everyone's face lit up*

Anna: But she's your responsibility. *walks inside the house*

Trey: Your… Responsibility? *points at himself* Does that mean we're the ones who's going to take care of her?

Yoh: Seems that way. *scratches his head while laughing a bit*

Ryu: We better get her inside. She is starting to turn pale.

Morty: There's an extra room beside Yoh's room. We can bring her there!

Yoh: Let's go!

Morty: [Anna was in the dining room as usual, watching her soaps. When a small fluffy visitor came in.]

Anna: …Hm? *looks at the small wolf ghost*

Wolf ghost: *Looks at her with puppy eyes as if thanking her*

Anna: You must be that girls guardian ghost. *She then pats it gently*

Wolf ghost: … *sits beside her and whine apologetically*

Anna: …? You bit Yoh?

Wolf ghost: … *ears down and nods*

Anna: Well… I guess it couldn't be helped. *Picks it up and places it on her lap as she continued to pat it.* You were just afraid, weren't you?

Wolf ghost: … *nods*

Anna: You'll be safe here… So, don't worry.

Wolf ghost: … *Whines again as if thanking her and the cuddles her*

Morty: [The Girl was now resting and lying down on the softest futon we could find. We had Tammy clean her injuries since… None of us could touch her since you know… It's inappropriate.]

Ryu: I hope she will be alright when the sun rises tomorrow morning.

Trey: Yeah. Do you think she'll be okay, Yoh? She's pretty beaten up.

Yoh: Well… We'll just have to wait and see. *The door to her room was open so he was able to look at the girl with concern*

Tammy: *As she was cleaning her wounds, something caught her attention and she yelps in surprise*

*Everyone was startled and went inside the room*

Morty: *was able to see what caught Tamera by surprise and was shocked himself*

Yoh: What's wrong, Tammy?

Tammy: U-uhm… Well… *She gently turns the girl to her side and pointed at her arm*

Morty: Isn't… Isn't that the same mark that was on Len's back?

*Everyone was startled and confused*

Yoh: Yeah… It is… *Eyes softened*

Trey: Do you think she's related to them?

Yoh: I don't know. But I think we should call Len over… Maybe he has some answers.

Trey: *scratches his head in frustration* Looks like we're in for another ride if those zombie dolls find her here…

Yoh: We're not sure of that yet. Let's just wait until tomorrow and see what Len has to say. *walks towards the door along with everyone else*

Morty: Let's just hope she wakes up tomorrow. *takes one last look at the girl*

Yoh: Yeah, me too. *as soon as everyone was out, he looks at the girl one last time before finally closing the door.


	2. Chapter 2: Do I know you?

Chapter 2: Do I know you?

The next day everyone seemed to have slept in, except for Tammy. She woke up early to check on the girl we brought home last night. Trey, Ryu and I were still fast asleep in the dining room, while Yoh, Anna and that mysterious girl slept in different rooms upstairs. As Tammy was checking up on her… She wasn't expecting her to wake up 'til later and as she moved the girls arm to look at her wounds her eyes shot open, and when she saw Tammy sitting beside her, she pushed her and jumped out of bed taking a defensive stance.

"Eek!" Tammy tumbled and fell on her back

The loud thud was enough to wake the three of us… Make that the five of us up. "What was that?" Trey sat up in alert "It seems to be coming from the second floor." Ryu pointed out and immediately dashed upstairs. Trey and I exchanged glances before following him. When we reached the room, Yoh and Anna were already inside and Ryu was standing near the door.

"Take it easy… We're not your enemies." Yoh tried to calm her down, but she was stubborn and wouldn't listen.

"Who are you!? And where am I!?" she growled.

"You're intruding in my house." Anna glared at her with her arms crossed and Tammy was hiding behind her.

"A-anna… I don't think that's going to help." Yoh scratched his head and laughed awkwardly.

"Tch…" the girl scoffed.

When she was about to say something, her guardian ghost ran into the room and jumped on her. Her eyes widened in surprise but the softened as she wrapped her arms around the cub.

"Fenris…!" She cuddled it and in return it licked her cheek "I'm glad you're okay…"

Just as when I thought what I saw was cute, she glared at all of us again. But before she could do anything rash, her guardian wolf… Fenris? If I heard correctly, whined. It was as if it was talking to her and she understood every word it said.

"Really…?" the girl blinked "You mean to tell me that these people saved me?" Fenris nodded in response.

"See?" Yoh grinned "Now, come on. Take it easy." Yoh sat on the floor and gently patted the futon. "You need to get as much rest as you can."

"Yeah, dude." Trey walked into the room and stood a few steps away from Yoh "You got really beaten up back there."

She still wasn't convinced and her brows were still furrowed. Fenris whined in her arms and if I wasn't mistaken, it was telling her to give us a chance.

"You know…" I walked towards her and extended my hand "If we were your enemies, we would have killed you by now and not take care of you." I smiled at her hoping that it was enough to convince her.

"Morty is right." Ryu walked a little closer and was now standing beside Anna and Tammy "We would have destroyed you in your sleep if we were your enemies which we are not."

Her brows slanted a bit as she looked at each and every one of us and with a big sigh… She relaxed and sat on the floor with Fenris still in her arms; we all sighed in relief.

"My name's Yoh." Yoh grinned and pointed at himself with his thumb. He then turned his head to look at Trey "That blue haired guy's Trey… That's Ryu… That's Tammy hiding behind Anna and that little guy over there is Morty." He then stood up and as he walked towards me he continued to introduce everyone else. "That's Tokageroh Ryu's Guardian Ghost… That's Corry, Treys Guardian Ghost… That's Ponchi and Conchi…" And when Yoh was finally standing beside me he finished off the introduction with his guardian ghost. "And this is Amidamaru, my partner." He then gave a chuckle.

"…" She didn't say a word as she continued to just stare at Yoh—cautiously.

Ryu then suddenly pushed both Yoh and I aside and knelt in front of her, she jerked back a little and her face was filled with disgust.

"It's a pleasure to meet you-…" Before Ryu could even finish his 'introduction' she immediately responded with…

"Get away from me." She glared at Ryu which sent him crying into a corner.

We all laughed awkwardly, 'cept for Anna who didn't look pleased and Tammy who looked worried.

"So… Are you going to tell us your name, or are you going to make us guess?" Yoh asked with a smile on his face.

She was hesitant at first but she finally came to…

"… Aya." She brought Fenris closer to her chest "My name's Aya."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Aya!" Yoh beamed

"Well that's settles it." Anna suddenly interrupted and started to walk out of the room "It's almost lunch time. Morty, Ryu, cook some lunch." She ordered with no hesitation.

"Yes, Anna…" I sighed and shortly after gave a nervous chuckle "Well, I'll see you guys in a bit." I waved at them and walked over to Ryu's side tugging on his sleeve "Come on, Ryu…" I urged. He obediently followed as he continued to sulk and Trey, Yoh and Tammy were left in the room with Aya.

Aya was about to stand up when she staggered and almost fell to the floor. Fortunately, her back was able to lean on the wooden wall as she stood up with her knees bent. Tammy rushed too her side and offered to help her.

"… Hey…" Aya spoke as Tammy helped her walk towards the futon. Tammy tilted her head without saying a word and as soon as Aya sat on the futon, her softened eyes look up at Tammy. "I'm… Sorry…" she then averted her gaze and looked down on the floor. Tammy was confused at first but the she understood why she apologized.

"I-it's okay…" Tammy smiled at her and sat beside her "I would panic too if I saw a stranger sitting beside me when I wake up…"

Aya didn't say anything but you could tell from the look on her face that she was feeling guilty. She sat there quietly letting Tammy treat her wounds. She would occasionally wince when Tammy would apply medicine.

"So uh…" Trey scratched his head as he spoke "Why were those Zombie dolls after you?"

Aya flinched a bit, but it wasn't from the medicine… Her black hair covered her eyes and she kept quiet. Tammy continued to apply medicine on her wounds but would take a glance every now and then at her face with eyes filled with worry. Trey waited for a response and after realizing that he wasn't going to get any he sighed in defeat.

"I'm going to see what's for lunch." Trey placed both of his hands behind his head as he walked out of the room, but before he was completely out of sight, he turned his head slightly to look at Yoh "You coming, Yoh?"

Yoh was standing a few steps away from the girls. His brows slanted a bit as he looked at Aya one last time before walking out of the room. In silence, Tammy continued to treat Aya and Fenris watched the both of them carefully.

A few hours have passed and it was finally lunch time. Aya didn't come down and if my hunch was correct, I guess she wanted to be alone for the time being. The six of us ate our lunch and the table was quiet… From the looks on everyone's faces I could figure out what they were thinking. Yoh and Trey were somehow worried about Aya but… They were more curious as to why the Tao's puppets were after her. Anna, was… unusually calm while Tammy looked worried. She would occasionally look up at the ceiling as if attempting to check on Aya. Ryu on the other hand was still sulking as he ate his lunch…

"_Poor Guy…" _I chuckled to myself.

Just then, Amidamaru appeared beside Yoh telling us that Len had just arrived.

"They're waiting outside." Amidamaru continued.

"Ah, thanks Amidamaru." Yoh gulped one last spoon of his food before standing up "I'll invite them in."

He then walked out of the dining room and out to the gate.

"Hehey, Len! Good to see you, buddy!" Yoh raised his hand as a greeting.

"This better be good, Yoh." Len responded, somehow a bit annoyed "What's so important that you just had to call me here?"

"We uh… Might have found someone who might be related to you in someway." Yoh explained.

"Related?" Len cocked his brow in curiosity.

"You'll see for yourself once we get inside." Yoh promised with a smile.

Both Len and Yoh walked to the dining room and greeted all of us before going upstairs. This time, the room to Aya's door was closed and now both Len and Yoh were standing outside.

"She's in here." Yoh placed his palm on the door without opening it.

"She?" Len looked at Yoh with a confused and frustrated expression on his face.

"The other night, we found her fighting of some of your family's dolls in the park and for some reason… They wanted to destroy her." Yoh's expression became serious for a brief moment before it turned into worry "Trey asked her a question a while ago… But she kinda… refused to give us an answer."

Len continued to listen.

"This morning while Tammy was treating her wounds… We found a mark on her arm. And it was the same Mark that was placed on your back, Len."

Len's eyes widened a bit in surprise but then shortly after narrowed "And what do you expect me to do?"

Yoh laughed and held on to the door "Well, we figured that if she was related to you… She might be more… Cooperative." He then slid the door open and found Aya sitting by the window looking out into the distance and Fenris was lying down near her feet. As soon as the door opened, Fenris looked up at Yoh and her tail wagged. She then trotted towards him and placed both paws on his leg, greeting him.

"Hey little guy…" Yoh bent down and gently patted Fenris on the head "This Is her guardian ghost, Fenris. She may be cute, but once she gets angry… She's a beast." He laughed and Fenris smiled in response as it continued to wag its tail.

"So you're telling me…" Len looked at Yoh before looking at the Black haired girl who seemed to not care that she was being watched "…To talk to her?"

"Well… Yeah." Yoh bluntly responded. He then ruffled Fenris' fur before walking away and leaving Len. "Well, I'll leave it to you then, Len! Tell us all about it when you're done!" 

"Ah! Wait a second!" Len tried to stop Yoh, but it was too late. Len sighed in annoyance and before walking into the room, eyed the girl carefull.

"_Hm… She seems… Harmless…" _Len thought to himself as he cautiously walked into the room carefully observing her.

"Master Len…" Bason appeared as a red floating spirit ball beside him "…She somehow feels familiar."

"Familiar…?" Len looked at Bason without moving his head; he then closed the door behind them "What do you mean by… Familiar…?"

"I'm not quite sure, Master Len…" Bason shook his head "But if you talk to her, we might find some answers… That is if she is willing to give it to us."

"Hmm.. Quite." Len agreed.

Len continued to walk towards her and stopped a few steps away. Fenris was now beside Aya's feet and looked at Len cautiously.

The room was silent and as of the moment, no one was talking. Aya seemed to be lost in her own thoughts while Len was still looking at her with great care. The silence was then broken when Len finally decided to speak up.

"Yoh told me that you were fighting off my family's puppets last night…" he noticed the girl turned her head a bit as if she was going to look at him, he then kept his guard up "He told me that there was something peculiar about you…" he paused "…That there was a mark somewhere on your body that gave them the impression that we were related."

She still didn't respond. Len was starting to get impatient, his brows furrowed and his hands formed into fists. "Who are you, anyway?"

The girl turned her head to look at him and the strands of her hair which covered her arm fell down and revealed the mark. Len's eyes widened as he witnessed the familiar symbol on the girls arm.

"Master Len… Isn't that…?" Bason commented.

"Yes, Bason… It is." As Len took a closer look at the girls face, he then felt this strange familiarity with the girl.

"…?" The girl looked at him with nonchalant eyes as he spoke…

"Do I know… You?"


	3. Chapter 3: Reunited

I apologize for the long wait.

A lot of things have happened lately and...

I'm still recovering from it.

Now I'm ready to continue writing this Fanfiction.

I will update as soon as I can and when I am able.

Here's Chapter 3! Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Revelation<strong>

"Do I know you…?"

Aya cocked a brow at Len's inquiry and tilted her head a bit. The room was silent as she didn't give any response. She continued to stare at him and Len did the same. His brows furrowed and he was starting to get impatient.

"I don't have all day." He crossed his arms as he glared at Aya "Are you going to give me an answer or are you just going to gawk at me?"

"What would I gain by answering to you?" she responded immediately after Len had finished.

A vein appeared on his head as he was starting to get agitated. He took out his Guandao and was about to point it at her when Bason intervened.

"Master Len… I don't think brute force is going to work." He pointed out. Len's eyes narrowed at Bason… He sighed sharply and placed his Guandao over his shoulder with his other hand on his hip. "Fine."

He then turned to look at Aya and his eyes widened as he found himself face to face with her. He hadn't noticed that she stood up and walked towards him. He stepped back a bit and his cheeks turned a faint pink. "Wh-what's the big idea?"

"Did that chinese ghost just call you… Master Len?" her face was emotionless but Len could see that her eyes were filled with curiosity. Fenris trotted on over to Len's feet and started sniffing. She then looked up at him with eyes of familiarity as her tailed wagged happily.

Len gulped and straightened himself trying not to make eye contact as the distance between them was very little. "What's it to you?" he stuttered. Aya continued to stare at him… Her eyes then softened and she sighed. "Nevermind. I might have mistaken you for someone else."

She turned to face the window and walked towards it; returning to her previous position. Fenris looked at Aya and then back at Len. She then let out a grunt and walked behind Len and urged him to go near her Master. "Wh-what are you…!" Len stammered but it was too late, he was now standing next to her. Though Aya noticed that Len was standing just a few inches away from her… She didn't move and continued to stare outside.

Len scratched his head and whispered to Bason "What am I going to say to her, Bason? She seems highly uncooperative." Bason floated near his ear and whispered in response "You should consider asking her what she was in her past life…" he paused "Or perhaps where she had gotten that mark on her shoulder."

Len turned his attention toward the black haired girl staring out into the distance and hesitated. "Mind telling me where you got that tattoo on your arm?" his tone was more demanding than it should have been, but I guess you could say he was nervous.

Without turning to look at him, Aya unexpectedly answered "This mark was placed on me when I was just a kid." She paused "It's a symbol of loyalty to the clan we have served for millions of generations. I was tasked to guard and watch over the daughter and son of the family who has been forced into hiding… And their names were Tao Len and Tao Jun."

Len's eyes widened as well as Bason's at the sudden revelation. "Master Len…" Bason whispered "… Could she be…?" Len shook his head "I doubt it… If it is her… Then she would have a large wolf spirit… Not this…" As he looked down at Fenris, he was surprised to be looking at a giant paw instead. His eyes blinked as if he couldn't believe what he had just saw and carefully looked up to the Wolf's face. Fenris had an expression as if she was smiling and greeting him happily

The giant wolf nudged her huge head on Len's cheek making him drop his Guandao and whined she favorably. He was caught off guard and almost lost his balance. "I think this little…" Bason paused and blinked "… Giant just answered your doubts, master Len." Len couldn't help but hold unto her head as she continued to cuddle him. "Impossible…" his brows furrowed "I thought we lost her years ago…" Fenris pulled away from him but his hands still held on to her furry cheeks.

Len looked into her eyes and Fenris, with her huge blue eyes returned his gaze. "I somehow remember…" he pondered "big blue eyes that would gaze at me…" Fenris titled her head a bit, listening intently. Len blinked as he continued to look into the beast's eyes. His thoughts were interrupted when Bason floated beside him and asked "Master Len…?"

Len breathed in deeply as he held Fenris' gaze. He then tilted his head to look at the girl who silently sat on the Window, minding her own business. Len let go of Fenris's head and walked towards Aya. "Tell me…" he started "What happened to the… Clan you used to serve? Why aren't you there with them?"

Silence filled the room; Aya did not speak or respond. Len was now standing beside her patiently waiting for a response. A few minutes passed and not one word was said. Len rolled his eyes and sighed. He turned his back on the girl and started to walk towards the door; picking up his weapon as he did. "Let's go, Bason."

Bason was now floating in between Len and Aya, and Fenris' without changing, sat beside him. Bason frantically looked from Len and Aya, and vice versa. "But master Len…"

"Clearly she is not eager to cooperate." Len interrupted "There's no point in staying here and wasting our time." Bason opened his mouth to protest, but quickly closed it; he sighed and after taking one last look at Aya, floated towards Len and then without another word left them alone. Fenris shrunk down to her convenient size and whimpered. She then walked over to Aya's feet looking at her with sad eyes. "I doubt it, Fenris…" Aya sighed "I'm sure that they have completely forgotten about me."

We all were happily having lunch in the dining room. Anna continued to drink her soup, Yoh gulped down another bowl of rice, while Tammy and I chuckled watching Trey and Ryu fighting over the last piece of meat; 'til Yoh swiped it off of their chopsticks and ate it; leaving the two guys in tears. Just then Len walked in with an annoyed look on his face; I guess the conversation didn't go as well as we'd hope.

"So, how'd it go?" Yoh mumbled; still chewing on the piece of meat he swiped.

"I don't get why you ever thought that she would actually answer to me." He grumbled and sat down beside me "She's as stubborn as a mule."

"You didn't get ANYTHING?" Trey asked—surprised.

"I'm afraid not." Bason answered as he looked down on the floor.

"You people do not know how to sweep a lady off of her feet. We must-…" Ryu started but was shortly interrupted by Anna "Zip it, torpedo head. You have zero chance of getting answers from her." This sent Ryu sulking in the corner… AGAIN.

"So…" my brows slant in concern "What are we going to do?"

"I guess we'll just leave her alone until she's ready to talk." Yoh shrugged with a smile on his face.

"How certain are you that she's going to talk?" Len cocked his brow at Yoh with his arms crossed.

"Eeh…" Yoh stretched "She'll come around. Heehee."

"You're pretty calm about this, dude." Trey chuckled

"Hmn? You think so?" Yoh grinned

Just then a loud crash came from upstairs. Everyone looked up in alert. It sounded like it came from Aya's room. This could be trouble…

"What was that!?" Trey jerked up. "Let's check it out." Yoh immediately stood up and headed for the stairs, we followed him from behind. We reached Aya's room and slid the door open and what we saw… was not a pretty sight.

The room was a mess; it looked like a couple of wild animals found their way inside and wrecked the place and Aya was nowhere to be found. Tammy fell on her knees—frightened, Ponchi and Conchi tried their best to calm her down. Anna stood beside her with her arms crossed calm as ever. While me and the guys went in the room to investigate.

"What happened here?" Trey wondered as he looked around the room. "Ruuu.." Cory floated beside him and Shrugged

"Someone must have broken in and kidnapped Lady Aya." Ryu guessed as he crouched down observing the marks on the floor

"Oh, how very observant of you. Thank you for stating the obvious." Len shrugged.

"I don't think she would get kidnapped that easily." Yoh picked something up, it was white and torn. "I think she was attacked." He turned to face us showing the bandage in his hand.

"Oh no!" I gasped "We have to find her, she's still injured." I rushed and exited the room. "Morty's right, we've got to hurry." Trey added. We exchanged glances and not a moment too soon, ran out of the room, picked up our gear and headed out towards the forest at the back of the house.

Tammy and Anna followed but stayed at the back door. "D-do… Do you think they'll find her…?" the concern in Tammy's voice was unmistakable. "She's injured and running low on furyoku" Anna deduced "She couldn't have gotten far.

The guys and I ran through the forest in search of Aya. "Where could she have gone?" I wondered, I couldn't shake off the feeling that something was going to happen… And it was going to be something bad. "She's gotta be here somewhere." Trey replied. "For a stranger, she's causing a lot of trouble." Len complained "Why am I even tagging along with you, morons." "Hey! Watch it, Chinese boy! You were no help at all!" Trey barked.

"Come on you guys, focus!" Yoh urged. We continued running and we came to the center of the forest, and there she was.

"AYA!" I impulsively screamed.

Startled, she turned to look at us over her shoulder which almost cost her head but she was able to dodge in time. "What are you d-…" she was cut off when a zombie with sharp claws slashed at her and she parried it using her Katana. "GET LOST!" she screamed at us.

"What are you crazy!? You're getting clobbered!" Trey exclaimed "We're here to help whether you…" he then swooped in and blocked an attack that was going to hit her from behind "…like it or not!" Aya fell on her knees and turned her head to look at Trey, who was now standing beside her. "You're welcome."

There were a whole bunch of them this time… And the guys were having trouble keeping them at bay. I felt helpless since I couldn't do anything but hide behind the trees. If only I was a shaman… I could be of more use to them. I shook my head and slapped my cheeks. I have to be positive! I can't keep sulking! I can help them with my cheering and morale support! Just when I was about to get out from hiding, a Shuriken landed just a few inches away from my feet. "O-okay… I'll stay behind here then." I sighed—scared.

"What do these things want from you anyway?" Trey questioned as he shielded her from another attack. Before she could answer, Len rushed over to their blind spot and stabbed a Zombie doll in his chest "Less talk, more fighting." He ordered "Tch… Who made you the boss?" Trey rolled his eyes.

"There are too many of them…!" Ryu huffed, he was running out of energy. "We have to keep…" Yoh grunted as he pushed another one of those puppets off with his sword "fighting!". As I continued to watch the battle from the safety of the Shadow of a huge tree, I saw one of them fly up from out of nowhere and was about to stab Yoh from behind. "YOH! WATCH OUT!" I warned. Something then suddenly zipped passed Yoh and cut a zombie doll in half; Yoh turned around and to his surprise it was Aya. He grinned "I knew you cared." Aya just kept her head down but I could tell there was a hint of pink on her cheeks.

The fight went on longer than expected and went in deeper in the forest. it seemed as though the Zombie dolls kept increasing in number. The guys were almost out of Furyoku and things looked really bad. The guys were backed up near a huge cliff and there was nowhere to run. "I-.. I have to do something!" I thought to myself and out of impulse I came out of hiding and waved my hand frantically while calling out to the Zombie's. "Hey! Come and get me you piece of scraps!"

The Zombie's turned to look at me and what I thought was a good idea… Wasn't so good at all. "U-uh…" There was a brief silence and just when I thought they were gonna have me for lunch… They turned their attention back at the guys and this was somehow insulting.

Yoh smiled "Thanks for trying, Morty." "This is really bad, Yoh…" Trey gulped "We're gonna get skewered." "She has lost all of her Furyoku…" Ryu looked at Aya with concern who was crouched down on the ground and with Fenris in her cub form standing beside her growling and barking at the Zombie's "She can barely keep it together." He added.

"Looks like this is the end of the line for us." Yoh joked and laughed nervously. "I refuse to die this way." Len tightened his grip on his Guandao. They all braced themselves as the Zombie's came closer and closer.

From a distance, I noticed that Aya was standing up. "Huh…? What's she doing…? I whispered to myself. With what was left of her strength she walked passed the guys and was now standing in between them and the enemies. "What do you think you're doing!?" Len scolded, but she didn't answer nor did she flinch. "You could get yourself killed, dude!" Trey panicked. But she stood her ground… Fenris looked up at her and Aya returned her gaze. She nodded her head slowly and it seemed like Fenris understood.

Aya held out her hand holding the sword, desperately trying her best to keep her balance. "What is she…?" Ryu wondered "Run you dolt!" Len commanded but she didn't budge. Fenris hopped unto her shoulder and jumped on the blade. "In to the Katana…" she whispered and a red light glowed from her sword.

"This… This is incredible…" Ryu gawked "Is it just me… Or did she get stronger?" Trey was dumbfounded, but they were right, something felt weird. It' as if she reached a whole new level of Furyoku and Len's eyes widened as he kept his eyes on Aya. A sense of familiarity ran over him and to confirm his doubts… She raised her sword up high and screamed "Cerberus death strike!" she brought her sword down and as soon as it hit the ground, three huge flaming red heads that looked like rabid dogs shot out, 'ate' the puppets, making them vanish into thin air and none were left.

I couldn't help but run towards her in excitement and relief. "You did it, Aya!" I cheered. She looked at me with a nonchalantly and I didn't care. What was important is that they were now safe. "That was amazing!" Trey complimented "How come you didn't do that in the first place!?" "Yes, it was a magnificent sight. Who knew you had so much power inside of you." Ryu clapped. "If you hadn't done that, we'd be human burgers right about now." Yoh laughed. "Wayta go, buddy!" Trey was about to give Aya a pat on the back when his hand missed as she wobbled and fell down on the ground, crouched on one knee. Fenris' popped out of the sword, shook and ran to her side. Her eyes were filled with worry as her master used up all her energy. "Hey, take it easy…" I comforted and gently rubbed her back.

"I told you to get lost!" she snapped. Everybody fell silent and was lost for words. We exchanged glances before eyeing her again with worry and concern written all over our faces. I continued to rub her back as I noticed that she was shivering uncontrollably and she didn't seem to mind. "You would have been killed!" her voice croaked and I looked at her face more closely… I could see tears on the corners of her eyes.

"Hey… It's okay…" Yoh smiled softly "You saved us, see?" Yoh crouched down beside her on the opposite side of me. He was about to pat her head but she lashed out at him and he fell on the ground. "Hey!" Trey yelled "That was not very nice to shove of Master Yoh like that!" both of them rushed to Yoh's side and when Trey was about to give her a piece of his mind, She looked at them with her brows furrowed, her eyes filled with tears and her lips pursed in anger. Yoh and Trey's expression softened as their brows slanted.

She quickly turned her head to the ground and I could tell she wanted so much to hold back the tears, but with all the stress she had just been through… She couldn't help but let them out.

Len knelt down on one knee in front of her; she raised her head to look at him—frustrated while I looked blinked as I continued to rub her back gently. "It's been years." he started and I blinked "years?" Aya's expression seemed to change from frustration to confusion. Len raised his hand attempted to place it on her head. "Uh, Lenny… I wouldn't do that if I were you." Trey warned, but Len ignored him and finally placed his hand on her head.

Fenris' seemed to smile at the gesture; she got off of Aya's leg and stood right beside them—watching closely. "I thought we had lost you… Forever." Aya tilted her head a bit. "What… What are you…" she sniffed and her brows furrowed a bit, I then stood up and backed away. Len gently caressed her head and smiled gently and our jaws dropped as he did. "You stubborn 'pup'…" Len chuckled "Thank you for saving me… Again."

Aya's eyes widened as if remembering something and slowly softened after...More tears trickling down her cheek. "M-master… Len?"

"MASTER?" we gawked.

"I told you to stop calling me that… Or have you forgotten?" He tilted his head, his gentle smile not fading, looked at her with nostalgia and eyes filled with care. Her brows slant and this time and she sniffled. "Now, now Aya… I thought you didn't want me to see you cry…" he laughed softly. Hearing the sound of her name, she cried and I swear… She was smiling. "It… It really is you…" and she hugged. Fenris' barked happily as her tail wagged and us? Well… You could say we couldn't believe what we're seeing. But it seems to me, A family has just been reunited.


	4. Chapter 4: Revelation

Chapter 4: Revelation

We just got back from the huge fight we had and boy were the guys tired. But what surprised us more was the fact that Len and Aya were in fact related in some way and I have a feeling that tonight, we're going to get some answers.

We were in the dining hall and for once Anna was generous enough to order a couple of double cheeseburgers, a whole bunch of fries and onion rings. The guys were eating a whole lot and Aya was sent to her room. She passed out just after she cried her heart out and so we decided it was a good idea to let her rest for a while. After Yoh scarfed down his share, he opened up the topic before picking up another one.

"So I guess the two of you go way back huh, Len?" he then took a bite of his food with a grin.

"Hm… You could say that." Len held the burger in his hand and stared at it. There was nostalgia in his eyes; it looked like he was remembering things from his past.

"Mind telling us the whole story there, Lenny?" Trey leaned over the table in curiosity.

Without the sentimental look leaving his face, he looked at Trey and then back at the burger again, caressing the wrapper covering half of it.

"Come on, short pants." Ryu begged "Don't tell me you're going to give us the cold shoulder and leave all of us hanging, are you?"

"It looks like Master Len is too busy recalling the memories both he and my Master have shared in the past." A soft and mature voice responded "I would be pleased to satisfy your questions with answers."

"That's more like it…" Ryu nodded satisfied with what he just heard. "And when has your voice become so lovely and pleasant to the ears?"

We all sat up straight and exchanged glances—'cept for Len. We realized that the voice didn't belong to anyone of us… Or at least to the people we know.

"Who… said that?" I asked confused.

"Over here." there it was again. We turned to look at the lobby entrance for the dining room and we found Fenris in her huge form looking at us. We blinked and stared at her for a while.

"Nah." I laughed "We must be hearing things."

"Probably it's because of all the burgers we ate…" Trey leaned back and gave his full belly a pat.

"I don't think the food you just ate had anything to do with what you're hearing." The voice laughed.

It took us a long while before finally realizing that the voice actually came from…

"FENRIS!?" Everyone except for Len and Anna were shocked.

Fenris's eyes closed and it looked like she was smiling. "The one and only." She nodded.

"You can talk!?" I excitedly walked up to her smiling like an idiot.

"Yes, I can." She paused "Only when I'm in my true form though."

"Wow!" I gawked "Hey, how come you didn't talk when we first met you at the park?"

"You don't expect me to trust people that easily after just being attacked by those puppets now, would you?" she tilted her head proving her point.

"Oh, right." I bumped my fist sideways on my palm "You have a point there."

She then looked at Yoh and bowed apologetically "Forgive me for leaving my mark on your arm…"

"Heeheehee" Yoh laughed and placed his hand on the back of his head "It's no biggie, it's only natural to be scared after what you guys went through that night." He then leaned on the table with both his arms. "So, is it okay if we ask how you guys are related?"

I sat near Fenris's huge head as she nodded and everyone turned their attention to her.

"It was years ago when my Master was no more than seven years old. She used to be this rowdy and loud little girl who was full of energy. I kept her company during those days and we would play 'til our hearts content near the river." She crossed her large paws as she continued "She was the offspring of a couple from the long lines of protectors the Tao family had hired and very much well trusted for years."

"Looks like Lenny had a baby sitter…" Trey teased and Anna pinched his ears "Quiet, ice breath." "Ow, ow, ow!"

"Master Len, as charming as he is…" we all tried to conceal our laughter "Wasn't that much capable of making friends or producing relationships as a child." Len flinched and his hold on the burger in his hand tightened and his face flushed red. Again, we all did our best to stop from giggling. "Because of this, Master Len's mother and my Master's parents discussed and agreed that they would have the both of them meet and become friends; at the same time, be Master Len and Lady Jun's protector."

"What…" Trey asked chuckling "…What happened? Why'd you guys separate? Aren't you guys supposed to go wherever Len goes?"

Fenris looked down and breathed deeply "Sadly, their uncle was not very fond of the relationship that developed between My Master, Master Len and Lady Jun. He feared that we would have been nuisances and would lower their chances of winning the tournament."

"So…" I blinked "Is that why those zombie dolls were after you? They wanted to kill you?" my voice panicked a little.

"Indeed." She looked at me with her big blue eyes "He thought that we would only interfere with his 'plans' for their future."

"What has happened to the rest of your tribe?" Ryu asked leaning closer.

"They are living peaceful in a forest far away and hidden from civilization. But…" Her eyes looked up at the second floor "Master Aya desperately wanted to find Master Len and Lady Jun. We left the tribe and travelled here. Regrettably if we set foot anywhere near the Tao's territory, we will be chased off and killed instantly."

"From Len's home, you were chased all the way here?" Yoh questioned shocked and Fenris nodded in reply.

"My uncle forced her and the rest of her tribe to separate from us." Len grunted and we all turned towards him. Fenris agreed and continued "Yes, his uncle banished every single one of us." She extended her neck and her nose was able to nudge Len's cheek. "We, the protectors, always formed a bond with whoever we were assigned to protect and it was especially hard on my Master to have left both of you."

Len calmed down and turned his head slightly to look at Fenris "It was especially hard for both my sister and I…" he then gently caressed her furry cheek "The two of you… Were very important to the both of us and it was very painful to have been separated from you all those years."

"Wow… You dudes had it rough." Trey stood up and walked over to Fenris "Cory here would feel the same way. The situation was different… But having to leave a home is… Just not cool" "Ruuuu…" Cory nodded, flew over to Fenris's head and lay on in between hear ears; cuddling her.

"I can agree." Amidamaru floated beside Yoh with his arms crossed "Being torn apart from someone you hold dear can be excruciatingly painful."

"It is like… being kicked out of your sacred hang." Ryu croaked while covering his eyes with his arm holding back the tears.

Fenris raised her head, making Cory slip and slide towards her nose. Fenris closed her eyes smiling at Cory and she smiled back. She then looked at everyone in the room "But if it wasn't for what happened, my Master wouldn't have met you and we wouldn't have found Master Len." She bowed her head "For that, I thank you."

Trey smiled as he placed his hands on his hips, Yoh straightened up but his arms still on the table and grinned, Ryu placed his finger under his nose, smiled and sniffed, Tammy who was silently listening to the whole story, tears had already flowed from her eyes and she smiled softly, Anna with her arms crossed and her eyes closed, smiled contentedly, Amidamaru, Tokageroh, Bason, nodded with a smile, Ponchi and Conchi cried like babies, I smiled widely and Len… smiled softly as he reached out and placed his hand on her head.

"Don't worry, Fenris" Yoh reassured "The two of you, will be safe with us!"

"And it would be awesome to have you on our team!" I added enthusiastically.

"Yeah, dude!" Trey grinned widely "It's like we're a complete set already! There's Wind, Thunder, Ice, Earth and Fire!" an idea then struck him "Hey I know! We could…"

"I am not going to go with your idea of wearing ridiculous outfits, Trey." Len interrupted now with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Aww, come on!" Trey whined "it'll be fun!"

"I said, no." Len glared at him.

"Tch…" Trey turned his back on him placing his hands on his head "No wonder you couldn't make any friends, you're too uptight."

"I dare you to say that again." A vein popped up on Len's forehead as he clenched his fist.

Trey faced him, pulling his lower eyelid down with one finger and sticking his tongue out "So much for Mr. 'charming'" he teased.

"You want to have a go?" Len stomped his feet on the table, raised his fist and challenged.

"Bring it on!" Trey accepted.

We all laughed as the two of them went on with their silly fight and we had an amazing and fun dinner together.

After dinner, everyone agreed to stay for the night. I stayed in the smaller dining room with the TV where Anna usually watches her soaps, with Ryu and Trey. Yoh was staying in his room and as usual, Tammy, Anna and Aya slept in separate rooms.

Len stayed inside Aya's room offering to watch over her for the night. It wasn't a bad idea, considering that they were longtime friends and they could really use the quality time together.

Len sat beside her as she lay sleeping in her futon. Fenris was now in her cub form and was sleeping on her stomach. Len watched her feeling all warm and nostalgic inside. I was surprised Len had this side of him, make that… Most of us were.

His eyes softened and he smiled gently as he brushed of a strand of hair that was covering her face. Bason, in his ball form floated beside him and watched with a smile. "I can see that you very much missed her, Master Len."

Len flinched and he blushed, he turned to look the other way hoping to hide his embarrassment. "I don't know what you're talking about." He stuttered "I'm only watching over her just in case she needs medical attention."

Bason blinked and laughed heartily "What's so funny!?" Len reacted abruptly turning his head to look at Bason revealing his flushed face. Boy how I wish I would've seen that.

"I'm just so happy for you, Master Len." He smiled "I remembered how crushed you were when she left; she was your only friend at the time."

Len stared at Bason he then turned to look at the sleeping girls face again. The gently expression returned and he nodded "Yes… But don't forget Bason…"

Bason looked at him in curiosity "What is it, Master Len?"

Len looked at him smiling softly "You're my friend, too."

Bason's heart was touched and tears formed in the corners of his eyes "Master Len…"

It was shocking to have heard that the girl we just saved went through a whole lot of tough times and we didn't know Len had a soft side up 'til now. But tonight, everything had a happy ending. Len was reunited with a friend and the rest of us made a new one! Looks like we have a whole new addition to our team, I wonder what kind of adventures we'll have with her on our side.


	5. Chapter 5: Thawed Ice

Chapter 5: Thawed Ice

The sun rose up on a whole new day and last night we finally got our questions answered. I woke up early to make breakfast; we had a lot of mouths to feed today so waking up late would be a bad idea.

"I guess this should do it." I smiled to myself after cooking the last of the pancakes. I placed the food on a circular tray and went to the large dining room where we had dinner last night. While walking, I came across Yoh.

"Morning, Morty." He yawned

"Morning." I smiled in response

"That's a lot of pancakes." He commented with a grin.

"Well we've got a lot of mouths to feed today." I laughed "I made extra's just in case you want to stuff yourself more."

"Heeheehee, thanks!" he then sighed "That would give me more energy to keep up with Anna's training…"

I had nothing to say and I laugh awkwardly. After all, I've said all I can about Anna's training routine. It was one hell of a ride. I'm surprised Yoh's still standing after all that, but I couldn't say that it didn't pay off, because it did.

We reached our destination and as we opened the door to the dining room, I almost dropped my pancakes. We weren't expecting to see anyone there already.

"Y-you scared me…" I sighed in relief walking towards the table.

"You could say that again. My heart almost jumped out of my chest." Yoh laughed "I didn't think you'd wake up 'til later, Len."

"Hmn…" Len looked at Yoh with a blank expression. He then sighed and drank his bottle of Milk.

"What brings you up so early?" I asked placing the plate of pancakes on the table.

Len stared at his empty bottle for a while before responding. "I… Just wanted to… Well… Last night was…"

It seems Len couldn't find himself to say two simple wods which was 'Thank you'. But Yoh caught on quick and smiled making himself comfortable on the other side of the table, in front of Len.

"Don't mention it, buddy." He took a piece of pancake from the pile and started to munch on it.

"Save some for the other's, Yoh." I reminded him and chuckled "I'm going to make some juice, I'll be right back." With that, I ran back to the kitchen leaving the two of them alone.

"So, now that you're together again… What are you planning on doing now?" Yoh asked; chewing.

Len's brows furrow and he stared down at the empty bottle. "I'm going to depart."

"Huh?" Yoh blinked a bit surprised "Why?"

Len contemplated for a moment, carefully choosing the words he was going to say. "There's something that needs taking care of." He stood up holding the bottle in his hand "And it cannot wait."

"I see." Yoh replied as he looked down and closed his eyes. He then looked at Len with understanding eyes and a smile "Are you sure you won't stay for breakfast?"

"I'm sure." Len responded smiling back. He then walked towards the door and before he was out of sight he made one last request "Please take care of Aya until I get back."

"Sure thing." Yoh grinned and Len left.

I got back shortly after with two pitchers of orange juice and cups. "hmn?" I looked around the room realizing there was a person missing. "Where's Len?" I asked placing the tray down on the table.

"He left." He immediately answered as he took another Pancake off the pile.

"What? Really?" I couldn't believe he just left "Why?"

"He said he had to take care of something important." He gulped, swallowing the pancake he was chewing "It would be wrong to stop him."

Yoh did have a point. But whatever it was, couldn't it wait? I mean, things just got better and I know someone would be disappointed to wake up without him here.

"What about Aya?" I reminded "Isn't she going to be upset when she finds out Len's not around?"

Yoh's brows furrowed a bit, just realizing that what I said was true. But he breathed out and stretched "Well, he said we have to take care of her until he gets back." He then turned to me with a huge grin on his face "I'm sure she'll be looking forward to it."

I couldn't help but smile back at Yoh, his smile was THAT contagious. "I hope you're right."

"Right about what?" someone had just walked in all drowsy.

"Hey, Trey." I smiled "Morning."

"Mor…" When he opened his eyes, he was then totally distracted with the food on the table. "WOW! Are those pancakes?!"

He quickly sat down and grabbed three of the floppy circles and swallowed them whole.

"Easy, Trey!" I panicked "You'll choke!"

And I didn't mean to jinx it… But he did choke. I poured some juice in a cup fast and handed it to him. He swiped it off my hands and drank like there's no tomorrow.

"I told you…" I chuckled.

"Sorry." He gasped "It just looked so delicious!"

"Everything looks delicious to you." Yoh mocked while laughing.

"Hey, not really…" Trey defended "Remember the time when Morty cooked something that you guys said were eggplants? They definitely didn't look good! They look like slugs and…"

"I'm right, here." I spoke up.

Trey flinched and quickly turned to look at me apologetically. "Sorry, sorry…!" he immediately changed the topic after leaning back with his hands supporting his weight.

"I heard something about someone being right." He blinked "what was that about?"

"Well…" Yoh leaned on the table poking the stack with his fork "Len left to do something important and he asked us if we could look after Aya for a while; at least until he comes back."

Trey's brows creased in both worry and doubt "You serious? He just left without letting her know he's leaving?" he then crossed his arms as his head looked down and his eyes closed "That's not cool man. She's going to flip out when she finds out about this." He then looked at Yoh "Didn't you guys see how happy she was seeing Len again?"

"We sure did." I sighed "But what can we do? She's pretty much injured and I doubt she'll be able to travel long distances."

"You got a point." Trey sighed.

"Hey come on you guys, it's still early!" Yoh tried to cheer the two of us up "Everything will be all right." He reassured.

Both Trey and I exchanged glances before smiling to each other and finally agreeing with Yoh.

"Well! Enough with all the talking, it's chow time!" Trey was about to launch himself towards the pancakes, but Anna came just in time to smack him down with a pillow with Tammy and Ryu standing behind her; And that was the start of a very rowdy morning.

After breakfast, Yoh had to run 60 miles before lunch. Ryu and I started to do the chores Anna ordered and Tammy was pouring tea in the smaller dining hall with Anna watching her soaps. Trey was about to head out when someone knocked on the front door.

Trey opened it and not a second too soon, fell on the ground with a thud loud enough for everyone to hear. We all rushed to the door and found him on the ground with someone grabbing unto him. "Horohoro! I missed you!" she squealed.

"What!? Who—Who.. Are you!?" Trey squirmed.

The girl looked at him with teary eyes and a smile on her face and that was when he realized who it was. "Pilika?"

"Pilika?" We all repeated

And I speak for everyone when I said… "Who's Pilika?"

The girl which was called Pilika got off of Trey and he stood up, dusted himself off and faced us with a smile. "This Is my sister, Pilika."

Ryu's eyes went all heart shaped again and before he could make his move on her Ponchi and Conchi pushed him back deeper inside the house.

"What brings you here?" Anna demanded with her arms crossed.

Both Trey and Pilika flinched and after gulping large, Pilika responded.

"I wanted to congratulate my brother for being able to win his last match!" she then wrapped her arms around Trey's "He's moving on to the second round and he's going to be Shaman King!"

I looked at Anna and I stiffened at the look on her face. She wasn't too pleased with what Pilika said.

"Oh, really?" her eyes narrowed.

"Yes that's right!" Pilika announced.

"Uhm, sis…" Trey tried to stop her "I don't think that's…"

"He's going to be a great Shaman King and he's going to make all our dreams come true!" She then looked at Trey expectantly "Right, Brother?"

"Well, I uh… Haha…" Trey stuttered and before he could think of anything, Anna hissed.

"You sad delusional child." She then turned her back to them and walked inside the house.

Trey and Pilika blinked not sure what to do with what just happened. But Pilika realized shortly after Anna was out of sight and marched right in following her "What did you just say?"

Trey and I laughed nervously as we watched them argue about who's going to be the best Shaman King or that is… Who's going to be Shaman King.

I then turned to Trey trying to change the topic "Where are you going? Seems like you're heading somewhere."

He closed the door and walked back in "I change my mind." He shrugged "I was going to go out and buy Ice cream… But with Pilika around, she'll probably just swipe it off of my hands."

"The No junk food rule too, huh?" I sympathized as we walked towards the stairs and up.

"Yeah… I've just about had enough of her trying to feed me smoked whale blubber and mushrooms she brought back from home."

I chuckled "Let's just hope she doesn't try to feed any of us with that…"

We both cringed at the thought. We then reached Aya's door and Trey slid it open and walked in; I stayed outside. "I'll call you when Lunch is ready." I promised.

"Looking forward to it!" Trey gave me a thumbs up and I trotted downstairs.

If you're wondering why he went in Aya's room, we agreed to take turns watching over her just in case she wakes up and it was his turn. She was still out cold ever since yesterday; I can't blame her though, using that much furyoku would knock anyone out. I wouldn't be surprised if it took its toll on her body.

Trey sat beside her futon and watched her as she slept. Fenris wasn't around since she wanted to accompany Yoh, she said she needed the exercise and it's been a long time since she just ran around for fun, at least one of us thinks Anna's out of this world training is fun.

Cory floated beside Trey and tilted her head a bit-worried. "Ruu…"

"Same here." Trey's eyes softened and his brows slanted a bit "Hope she wakes up soon."

As Trey carefully eyed her and noticed that part of her arm wasn't completely covered by the blanket revealing the mark. He tilted his head in curiosity and just when he was about to touch it. Aya groaned softly and her eyes started to open.

"Ee!" Trey swiftly retracted his hand—hoping she didn't notice.

She slowly turned her head to look around the room and then turned to face Trey. Her vision was still blurry and she blinked twice in an attempt to clear her vision.

"H-hey…" Trey greeted nervously "It's good to know you're awake."

"…?" her mind was still keeping up with what was happening and when her vision cleared; her eyes shot open surprised to see someone she was not expecting to be sitting beside her. She immediately sat up leaning away from Trey "What are you doing here!?" she growled

"Don't get any ideas!" he retorted "I was just watching over you in case you woke up and seeing that you're up and running, I should be going!" he then stood up and headed for the door. Cory panicking as she looked from Trey to Aya.

"You better! Stay out of my-…ugh!" A sharp pain on her side interrupted her and she hunched over.

Trey immediately turned around and rushed to her side. "Hey… Take it easy." Aya didn't move wrapping her arms around her stomach. "I don't need your help…" she hissed.

Trey sighed "Man, you're almost as stubborn as Anna." He then made her lay down and he didn't realize even though he was being careful, there was still enough force to 'cause her side to throb. This happened because she tried to go against him as he pushed her down. She yelped in pain.

"..! Sorry, sorry…!" Trey panicked "Geez, you're a handful."

She responded with a glare.

Trey stiffened but shrugged it off. Aya's arms slowly loosened their grip but she was still in a lot of pain. Trey then noticed that there was a bruise on her side and it looked bad.

"Ruu… Ruu!" Cory noticed the bruise and made a suggestion to place ice on it.

"Great idea, Cory!" they formed a small chunk of ice out of thin air "The cold may sting a little but it might help." Trey cautioned and then gently pressed the ice on her bruise.

She flinched a bit, gritting her teeth but then slowly calmed down—breathing softly. "Feeling better?" he asked—concerned.

She turned her head facing away from Trey… And just when he thought she wouldn't answer him, she nodded telling him yes.

Trey smiled and placed his free hand on the back of his head "If you don't mind, I'll stay like this for a while just until it melts all the way."

Again, she didn't respond and Trey assumed she was okay with it. Cory smiled and sat down, making herself comfortable beside Aya's pillow.

The room was quiet for some time until finally, Aya broke the silence by asking a question.

"Where's Master Len…?"

Trey reacted a bit and with his eyes closed did his best to stop from laughing "I seriously need to get used to that…"

When he opened them, Aya was already looking straight at him. Trey flustered a bit and tried not to make eye contact. He scratched his chin as he replied "He… uh… Left."

He noticed Aya's eyes widened a bit but she didn't react too violently. I guess she knew that it would cause her more pain if she did, so she stayed still. She turned her gaze to the ceiling and stared at it indifferently. "Where did he go…?"

Trey noticed the sadness in her tone and this got him worried, but didn't say anything about it and answered her "Yoh said he had some stuff to take care off. I'm not really sure what he's up to, but he said he'll be back. So I wouldn't be worried."

"I see…"

Silence filled the room again. Trey looked around the room trying to find a topic to talk about and whenever he did, she would barely say anything. Trey eventually gave up and just continued to hold the ice that was almost gone on her bruised side.

Minutes passed and the ice had completely melted away. Aya then sat up, glanced at her side and gently caressed it. The ice had numbed it a bit making it less painful when touched.

"Ruuu~" Cory noticed the change and floated near her face. "Ruu, ruu~" Cory happily flailed her arms up and down as if telling Aya that her bruise would be just fun. Aya looked at Cory and even though she didn't smile, her eyes were gentle. She raised her free hand and held out her index finger; Cory then gently held unto it with her other hand since the other one was holding her lily pad.

"Thank you…" Aya softly spoke and Cory nodded with a smile while shaking her hand… I mean, finger slowly.

Trey stared at her and he was about to say something but I came into the room.

"Trey, lunch is…" I stopped and noticed that Aya was awake "Hey! You're awake!" I happily ran to her side opposite of Trey and sat down "How're you feeling?"

She leaned away from me a bit with a surprised look on her face but she then relaxed "I feel… okay."

"It doesn't hurt anywhere?" I immediately asked after she finished.

She jumped a bit surprised she looked down on her sheets and shook her head.

"That's good…" I sighed—relieved "Lunch is ready and you need to eat to keep up your strength!" I pointed out "_or what's left of it…" _I thought to myself a bit worried. I then stood up and jogged to the door and after reaching the exit, I turned to look at them again with one of my hands holding on to the door frame. "Come on down when you're ready!" I smiled "You too, Trey." And left them with that.

They stared at the door for a bit and then exchanged glances. Trey laughed nervously and slowly got up "Well, we better be heading down; I'm starved." He was now standing up and he offered a hand to help her up.

Instead of taking it, Aya, with much effort, stood up and silently walked to the door.

Trey looked at her not knowing what to make out of the situation. He then grunted in annoyance "Fine, I was just trying to help." He placed both his hands behind his head and followed after her. They both headed to the dining room where we all were enjoying our food.

Trey slid the door open with Aya standing behind him.

"Hehey! You're awake!" Yoh greeted with a mouth full of pancakes.

"Good morning, lady Aya!" Ryu swooped passed us and knelt down in front of her "Might I say you look radiant as the rays of the sun shining down on-…" she walked passed him without paying attention and Ryu hung his head down in defeat. Trey patted him on the back "There, there Rome." He laughed.

"Have a seat." Yoh invited and Aya sat beside Tammy.

"How… How are you feeling?" Tammy shyly asked.

"Better." She turned to look at her and nodded "Thanks."

Tammy smiled in relief she then offered a plate of pancakes and Aya accepted.

As we ate, I couldn't help but look at Aya occasionally. I guess I was expecting that she'd ask about Lenny and I know I should've been more relieved that she didn't, but I was feeling the exact opposite.

"You okay there, Morty?" Yoh seemed to have noticed my restlessness.

"I uh…" I hesitated for a bit and looked at him "I know I shouldn't be worried that she isn't asking about Len… But somehow I feel it isn't right. It's like… I want her to ask." I admitted.

He chuckled "You're worrying too much. If she asks, we'll tell her… If she doesn't we don't." he took a bit off of his last pancake "Just relax."

"Okay, if you say so…" I sighed.

We were all done with breakfast and everybody was just chilling. The weather was nice and it was a good day to just sit back and relax. Ryu and Trey were sparring with each other while Tammy, Yoh and I were sitting on the porch watching, Anna was inside with the door open—studying and Tokageroh, Cory and Amidamaru were cheering on the fight.

Aya on the other hand went up to her room and Fenris followed her. We invited her to watch with us but she seemed like she wasn't in the mood… And it would be wrong to force her.

"She seemed to have something on her mind." I thought out loud.

Tammy looked at me with a curious face.

"Yeah, I noticed it too." Yoh replied while Trey tried to smack Ryu with his stick but he was avlee to block it and pushed him away.

"Why didn't you say anything!?" I got worked up and stood up making my voice louder than it was supposed to.

Everyone turned to look at me 'cept Anna who was busy reading.

"Why didn't who say anything about what?" Trey asked walking over to us with Ryu following him from behind.

"Oh.. uh.." I stuttered. I then took a deep breath and sat back down explaining to them "Something seemed to be bothering, Aya. Even though she looked okay, I can't shake off the feeling that there's something on her mind."

"Maybe it was all off those pancakes she had eaten during breakfast time." Ryu guessed.

"She only ate three… And my cooking had nothing to do with this." I pouted.

"Maybe… Maybe she was just embarrassed?" Tammy assumed.

"I don't think so… She doesn't strike me to be a person who's easily 'camera shy'" I shook my head.

"Hey Trey" Yoh called out "Where you going?"

Trey was about to walk away from us unnoticed… Well not completely since Yoh saw him. It looked like he was hiding something and from the looks of it, he didn't want to tell us.

"I uh…" he quickly turned to face us with his hand on the back of his head "I was going to go get some cheeseburgers for uh Yoh and I…"

"You know he's not allowed to eat junk food." Anna scolded from the room, keeping her eyes on her books but her voice made Trey flinch.

"Come on, Trey…" Yoh urged him with a smile "What's really going on?"

I could tell that Trey didn't want to tell us anything but he gave up and told us anyway.

"I uh… I'm not sure…" he started "but I guess the reason why she's so out of it is because I told her that Lenny left."

"Oh, I see no wonder she-… Wait, what!?" I freaked.

"Well she asked and I didn't know what else to do!" Trey reasoned.

"Yoh…" I looked at Yoh for a second opinion.

"Well like I said, tell her if she asked, and she did." He stood up and stretched "Just not from us, heehee."

"So?" Ryu focused his attention on Trey "Did she say anything?"

"No she didn't." Trey scratched his head with a frustrated look on his face "I was surprised she seemed okay with it."

"Mmn…" I fidgeted "I hope she's not blaming herself for Len leaving." I looked up at her window, expecting to find her there but she wasn't.

And it wasn't just me who was worried, everyone else was too.

The day was fun and it ended pretty well, but we couldn't stop worrying how Aya was. She was awfully quiet the entire day. Tonight I went home since I've already spent two days here and I'm sure people at home would already be looking for me and I didn't want to worry them anymore even though I let them know that I was staying at a friend's house.

This time, Ryu cooked dinner but Aya didn't come down. Ryu took it as a sign that he will never win her affection and just gave up, but left a plate of food for her. He explained that it was for an apology and at the same time a token of friendship. Anna mocked him which made him sob on the table.

When they were done, Trey and Anna were the last to leave. Before Trey got out of the room Anna stopped him and shoved the plate of food into his hands.

"W-woah! What… What do you…"

"Take this up to Wolf girl." She ordered

"Why me!?" Trey complained.

"You were the one who upset her in the first place." She reminded him and walked out the door. Trey was going to protest but Anna answered with a glare and sent him running up the stairs. Trey reached Aya's room and took a moment before opening the door. He sighed and finally slid the door open.

Aya was sitting by the window but instead of on the windowsill like she usually does, she was on the floor; which would explain why I couldn't see her this morning or maybe she was lying down by then… who knows.

Trey walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Hey… Uh…" he slowly walked up to her "here's your food. Anna told me to bring it up here."

She didn't say a word.

Trey breathed out with his brows slanted a bit. He then placed the plate near her futon "I'm just uh… gonna put it here." He awkwardly smiled. She didn't respond and was still quiet as a bat. Trey sighed and stood up, he then walked to the door and was about to leave; until a sound of water dropping on the mat stopped him.

"Huh…?" he blinked and turned to look at Aya. He didn't notice at first but she had her head hung low while leaning on a cabinet near the window. Trey watched her carefully before approaching her.

He crouched beside her and tilted his head to take a good look of her face and his eyes widened a bit with what he say. She was asleep but tears were streaming from her face.

"Morty wasn't worried for nothing." He sat down beside her and attempted to pat her head. His hand stopped above her head, recalling the way she pushed Yoh off. He hesitated for a bit, took a deep breath through his nose, and then finally, placed his hand on her head and something warm flowed from his hand to his body… And it felt nice.

"Come on…" he comforted "He'll be back… And knowing Len, he won't back out on his word." He added "_Even though he's full of himself…" _He thought to himself.

She whined a bit and more tears flowed down her cheek. Trey's brows slanted in worry and he decided to pick her up and place her on her futon. He then placed the blanket over her before sitting down beside her. Her head then seemed to move from side to side and she looked like she was feeling uneasy. For some reason, Trey knew exactly what to do. He placed his hand on her head again and gently stroked it. She calmed down, her expression softened and her breathing eased.

Trey smiled softly as he continued to stroke her head "Len was right… You are just a pup."


End file.
